Bane (Arkhamverse)
Bane is a minor antagonist of Batman Arkham Asylum and the secondary antagonist of Batman Arkham Origins. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore in Arkham Asylum and by JB Blanc in Arkham Origins. Batman Arkham Origins Bane is one of the eight assassins that is hired by the city biggest mob boss, Black Mask, to kill Batman on Christmas Eve night. Having been smuggled into Gotham along with several of his fellow mercenaries courtesy of the crime lord, including his right hand man Bird, Bane was greeted by several of Black Mask's henchmen, with two being charged with ensuring Bane was as tough as he claims to be by engaging him in a brutal fight. Soundly defeating both men and breaking their necks in the process, Bane was presented with a contract for $50 million for the Dark Knight's head, though the mercenary was more concerned with killing the hero for his own grand plans and designs, with the bounty money simply being a nice consolation. Bane's true objective was to kill Batman to achieve his own sense of peace, believing the dark knight to be a dark figment of his imagination as he rotted in his Santa Prisca prison, and then conquer Gotham city and forge his own criminal empire. To this end, Bane and his forces seize complete control over sections of old Gotham easily with a decreased amount of police activity in light of the destructive events occurring all throughout Gotham, and set up their headquarters within an old sewer network. Setting up multiple monitors and even a makeshift gym, Bane next strikes a deal with The Penguin to obtain immense weaponry and military grade equipment and firearms as his forces steal several choppers to expand their forces. Bane also takes full advantage of Bird's connections to the Gotham criminal underworld to smuggle in massive amount of Venom, the chemical that allows Bane to increase his strength and adrenaline. Bane then begins not only selling Venom as a drug on the streets to find suitable followers and increase his numbers, but also experiments with the compound to create an even more potent variation of Venom known as TN-1 , which would eliminate the need of a storage tank. Having tested it out on numerous followers, many of which horrifically mutate and perish, Bane learns that one of the side effects is severe memory loss. Despite having made great progress with his research, allowing his followers to assimilate the drug into their body without harmful physical effects, Bane has yet to find a solution to overcome this severe memory loss. Bane also pours much of his resources into uncovering Batman's true identity and studies the hero extensively within his research facility of his hideout, eventually coming extremely close to deducing who Batman really is. While Bane remains in hiding for the first part of the brutal night, making his plans while Bird and his men seize control of various areas within the criminal underworld, Bane is called to a meeting with Firefly, Electrocutioner and The Joker, the true mastermind behind the hiring of the assassins, who has been impersonating Black Mask for several days for his own agenda of chaos. Following the meeting, he waits at the hotel, knowing Batman would come for the Joker. When Batman is about to enter the penthouse, Bane tears him from an elevator and brings him to the Joker, reluctantly giving them one minute to talk (due to the Joker's threat of detonating the Royal Hotel first while Batman, Bane, and himself were still inside when Bane attempted to kill Batman first). When their minute was up, Bane knocks Batman about the room and flings him through the window and down into another section of the hotel, before progressing to the balcony. Moments before Batman could defeat him, two police helicopters arrive, which are eventually blown apart by Bane army, using their own stolen helicopters. Bane and his men then leave, believing that the tides have changed too much after a stray bullet had grazed him and promising to return for Batman's blood. However, Batman places a tracer of him, seemingly going unnoticed by Bane initially. Joker then fires on his chopper after he boards out of irritation that Bane's calling a retreat, with Bane retaliating by shooting at the Joker with a rocket launcher, nearly causing Joker to be killed from being knocked off by the explosion. After hearing reports that an individual with a description similar to Bane had been shot, Batman breaks into the GCPD'S morgue, where he discovers it was just one of Bane's henchmen who had been using the TN-1 compound. Attempting to block any angle Bane might have, Batman apprehends many of his mercenaries throughout the city, including Bird, who was previously attempting to seize control of "My Alibi", a well known establishment rifled with corruption and the Gotham criminal underworld. Following the tracer, Batman arrives at Bane's headquarters, where he finds the abandoned tracer beside some computers containing evidence that Batman and Bruce Wayne are one and the same. Batman destroys the computers and all other evidence, warning Alfred that Bane knows who he is and to remain hidden in the Batcave. While Batman is busy stopping the assassin and pyromaniac, Firefly, from destroying the Pioneers Bridge, Bane targets and attacks Wayne Manor, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake, and locating the Batcave. Destroying the cave, Bane violently attacks Alfred and leaves enough life in him to say his final goodbyes to Batman. Bane plans to mold Batman into the perfect warrior in battle through the anger and hatred he would feels towards his fallen ally. However, Batman is able to save Alfred by jump-starting his heart with Electrocutioner's shock gloves, which were taken from him earlier that night after Joker murdered him. Bane next appears aids the Joker's siege on Blackgate Prison, bringing with him several of his own Venom and TN-1 powered henchmen. Making his way to the center of the prison, Batman finds Joker holding the warden hostage with Bane at his side. Joker reveals that he understands Batman and his code of ethics and has made it his new mission in life to make the hero give up his one rule by forcing him to take a life. Revealing that Bane holds a heart monitor that will charge up an electric chair, Joker sits in the chair and tells Batman that either he kills Bane to stop his heart from charging up the monitor and the chair or Joker will be electrified to death; either way, Batman will be responsible for someone's death. Bane puts on the monitor, telling Batman to use all his hatred and anger from the loss of his ally in battle, as Joker's men strap him to the chair. To ensure that Batman and Bane do indeed battle, Joker has placed a bomb within the facility that will detonate and slaughter everyone if the heart monitor is removed from Bane. As Batman and Bane battle, Gordon arrives and shoots Joker's men who were holding Warden Joseph. As Joseph and Gordon attempt to get Joker out of the chair, Joker elbows both men, knocking out Joseph and holding Gordon at gunpoint with his own gun, putting the headpiece of the electric chair on Gordon, raising the stakes even higher for Batman. Coming up with the plan to send Bane's heart in cardiac arrest, Batman uses his electric gloves to defeat Bane and stop his heart, making the Joker gleefully laugh. Joker then attempts to shoot Joseph dead when he awakes and stands up to the mass murderer, but Gordon jumps in front of him and takes the bullet instead. Joker continues to laugh and leaves the room to escape from the prison and continue his reign of terror and detonate the bombs he placed across Gotham with his forces and the escaping convicts. Batman reveals to Gordon, who was not severely injured due to his bulletproof vest, that Bane can still be revived and tells him and the Warden to arrest the Joker before he can escape. As they do so, Batman revives Bane, who is more infuriated than ever and resorts to drastic measures; using a sample of TN-1 on himself to become even more powerful. As Bane does so, he becomes a hulking mass of muscle with an uncontrollable urge to kill Batman. Batman sprays a string of explosive gel in a circle around Bane and detonates it, destroying the floor beneath them and dropping them into one of the prison corridors. After one final, grueling battle, Batman is able to finally subdue Bane after strapping him to a pair of electrified pacification devices with his remote batclaw. Batman also realizes that Bane's memory has been left damaged by the extensive use of TN-1 one, securing his identity once again. After defeating Bane, Batman leaves the assassin unconscious and hanging upside-down and is later apprehended following the Joker's own defeat. Batman Arkham Asylum At some point prior to the events of the game, Bane was quietly brought from Blackgate to Arkham Asylum so that Dr. Young could study him and the effects of Venom on the human body, so that she could design a more powerful variant of the formula known as Titan. When discussing the Titan Project in public, Bane's involvement was kept secret, and he was referred to only as "Patient X." Officially, Bane was listed as an escapee from Blackgate Prison. Just before the Joker's takeover of the asylum, Harley Quinn made her way to Bane's room and sedated him in order to keep him quiet when the "visitors" arrive. The Joker had Commissioner Gordon kidnapped and taken to the Medical Center where Bane was being held, drained of Venom and left withered and helpless. After rescuing Gordon, Batman entered Bane's holding room. Bane begged Batman to cut him down, in hopes of getting revenge on Dr. Young, but before he could do so, the Joker activated Bane's chemical storage tank, infusing him with the Titan strain of the Venom formula, returning his immense strength to him. Bane then attacked Batman and threw him through a wall into the Boiler Room. Bane and Batman battled it out with the interference of the Joker's goons. Eventually, Batman cut Bane's Venom supply as the room collapsed upon itself. Batman escaped through a manhole to the surface where he reunited with Gordon. Bane managed to reattach his main valve and smashed his way to the surface, grabbing a hold of Batman and claiming that after he "breaks" Batman, the "bruja" (Dr. Young) would be next. Batman then summoned the Batmobile by remote control to their position and kicked Bane in its path. The Batmobile crashed into Bane, hurling him into the sea. In one of the three post-credits scenes, Bane emerges from the water by the docks and grabs onto a floating case of Titan. Category:Batman Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Murderer Category:Supervillains Category:Mongers Category:One-Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Fighter Category:Male Villains Category:Leader Category:Thugs Category:Honorable Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nemesis Category:Terrorists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:DC Villains Category:Assassin Category:Males Category:Strategic Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Protective Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Hypocrites Category:Obsessed Category:Mutated Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Dark Knights Category:Egomaniacs Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Enforcer Category:Military Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nameless Villains Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Pawns Category:Recurring villain Category:Abusers Category:Crazy villains Category:Addicts Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Giant Category:Right-Hand Category:Killjoy Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Bullies